Papyrus no longer believes in you
by Bookworm on WiFi
Summary: What if they killed Sans when they met him? How did all that ...dust... stay on their hands? But more importantly, if Sans is gone... Who's waiting in the Hall of Judgment? I forgot to add my disclaimer. I don't own Undertale nor do I own this idea. Also! I got permission from the creater of the comic to write this.
1. Round 1

**A/N: _Hi! This is my first story... and it's based mostly on the video: Papyrus no longer believes in you. Please review on what you liked and disliked on the story and thanks for reading!_**

Papyrus looked down at the jacket tied around his waist, its blue fabric smelling faintly of ketchup. Memories of him and his brother came to mind. Him making his brother spaghetti, doing puzzles together, his brother reading Fluffy Bunny to him every night. His eye sockets began filling with magical orange tears as every time he was with him. A soft sound quickly turned the skeleton's attention away from the past. A small human child turned a corner at the end of the long, gold hallway Papyrus was waiting at. They looked at the skeleton with sharp red eyes, almost questioning. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at the human. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Human… I once called you more than that… didn't I?" The human smiled and looked at him lazily and he continued. "Even with all the fear I had about you. I found the strength to cast it aside. To embrace you… to support you…to call you my…friend." The skeleton shook away his tears and held his shaking hands in front of him. He forced himself to continue.

"But now… Now… What is this feeling," he paused before speaking once more, "Heheh… NYEHEHEHEHEHEH." He chuckled slightly before letting his laughter grow into almost an insane chortle out. The human's eyes widen in shock, seeing the normally happy, go lucky brother glare at them fiercely. It almost scared them. It- his voice cut their thoughts off. "I know what this feeling is." He growled out, "It's hatred." The skeleton's sockets glowed a bright, neon orange. The human grinned and held their knife tighter, now itching to fight.

"For the person who came so far just to **DESTROY** an old friend," his eye now glowed with an unnatural fire, "This eye of mine, it only activates when such terrible feelings exist. And with it, I can see everything you've hidden from me before," the human continued to smile psychotically. A flash back appear in Papyrus's mind as he spoke. Speaking more fondly, Sans appeared in his head looking over his shoulder at him, "Everything you've done. And everything you intend to do. Sans once told me that the moment he stopped caring would be the moment started to fall apart." A new image was brought forth, an image of him and Papyrus talking, laughing. "At first I thought he was talking about our relationship. And so I tried to make sure he always have a reason to care about me." Another image came, an unhappy one, it bared the witness to Papyrus holding Sans' coat with his dust flying away in the wind, he choked up and forced himself to speak, "But now… I understand what he meant. And it's too late to tell him I'm sorry for not understanding sooner." His mind went black, his next words made the human snap out of their boredom, "It's a funny thing, isn't it? The more you want to hurt someone, the easier it is to make them stop living."

Another image came back, it was him. He was sobbing over Sans _'_ s jacket. Papyrus tried not to cry in front of the human, he had to be strong, "But no matter how you make me want to love someone. You can't bring them back from being dead." The human mentally sighed, this was worse than _Sans_ ' burning in hell bit. Papyrus's head continued to give him images to go with the words he spoke, this one was _Sans_ hunching his shoulders away from him. " _Sans_ is gone because he stopped caring. But I refuse to do the same!" Papyrus stood, tall and proud thinking about those he lost, _Sans_ , _Undyne_. "I care about so many things. I care about myself. I care about this world. I care about everyone you took from me." His eye flashed suddenly as his next sentence was spoken. The human smiled once more. "But the one thing… the ONLY thing I no longer care about… **_IS YOU_**." He paused choosing his next words. "I'm not going to give you a _bad time_." The human looked up at the mention of the familiar phrase. "Someone like you, who has taken so much, does not deserve to be given anything," Papyrus glared as he pointed at the human. "Instead… someone like you deserves an equal. Someone who wants to protect with every ounce of the same **DETERMINATION** you use to **DESTROY**." The human blinked, he knew about the powers of Determination?

"So human, you're not going to have a _bad time._. Instead," his hand was now set on fire, his eyes glinted with an unholy joy, "I'm going to have… **LOTS. OF. FUN!** " The human's eyes widen in shock as the fight began, in the past timelines when they fought Papyrus had wanted to help them so he didn't really attack. But here, he wanted them dead. Their soul turned blue and they were swiftly thrown to the ceiling, their poor soul shattering on contact. They called upon their save point and came back almost instantly and the fight resumed.


	2. Round 2

Papyrus blinked, what just happened? He looked around him, he was in a fight. The beginning stages of one no less. The part where one explained to the other why they were fighting. Not many monsters Papyrus had known used this part, they mostly skipped over it and went straight to the fight. He looked to where his foe would be and scowled. Didn't he already defeat them? They must have pulled on their SAVE file his magic supplied him. He began his speech once more, "Human... I once called you more than that... didn't I?"

The human also looked around, waiting for the skeleton to finish his BORING speech was almost torture in itself. They thought about more interesting things. All the little monsters that died with one simple hit with their trusty knife. They thought about the froggits, snowdrakes, woshua, and all the little vulkins and how _easy_ it was to _dust_ them. The human shook their head. No time to waste on dust when you ought to be plotting to kill the tall skeleton, they reminded themselves. He was stronger, no doubt but was he as strong as Sans? The human doubted that.

 **What they didn't know.. was that they should not have doubted..**

Papyrus continued to finish his speech which was exactly the same as before. The human continued to twitch and itch just _dying_ to fight. Papyrus noticed their squirming and mentally scowled. He finished his speech, the human took on a smirk, sure they were going to kill the skeleton, both prepared. The human took the first turn, racing forward and slashing all around. Papyrus paused for a brief moment, he could play by the rules and stay still or he could bend them so the rest of the now small monster kingdom could live. He made his decision, moving swiftly. The skeleton used his long legs to his advantage and leaped over the murderous being. The great Papyrus was going to beat them at their own game. If they can dodge, so can he.

The human turned around quickly, what the hell? Papyrus wasn't supposed to dodge, they thought in annoyance and though they won't admit to it, fear. They tried to swipe the knife once more, but their turn ended before the knife could even move in the slightest.

Papyrus grinned at their obvious shock and took his turn. He called upon several orange bones and sent them flying toward the human. Who smirked and began to run around. When their back turned, Papyrus sent a pointed blue bone to the middle of the orange bone attack. He continued to do this three times before his turn ended abruptly. The human's hands balanced between the ITEM and the FIGHT button for a moment before slamming the left hand on FIGHT. They wasn't hurt _THAT_ bad. Papyrus watched them race forward, holding the knife which killed nearly all his friends. They bent their knees, pushed off and flung them self toward the skeleton. The real knife shined as it made contact. It's victim cracked and seemed to start to fall. Too bad it was only a pillar. The human turned around in apparent fear. How did the skeleton move so quickly?

The tall brother to the late Sans snickered at their expression, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for making the small, murderous one afraid. Stopping suddenly when he noticed it was his turn again. However before he brought up his attack, he said "What do you have to gain? What else is there for you to take?". The human paused before shaking their head, Papyrus was playing mind games! Mustn't give in to them! Papyrus called out many blue and white bones and sent them flying in a fast manner. Once a odd number of nineteen bones were sent, he watched as the human jumped then tried to freeze on time yet failing more then succeeding. On their turn, they scowled at their health bar but continued to press FIGHT anyways. They could eat something on the next turn.

Deciding to change things up, they _didn't_ rush forward quickly but instead threw their knife toward the taller one and then raced his way. They slid on their knees and picked up the knife behind him and, since he simply moved to the right, kicked his ankles. Papyrus, who was not expecting a lower attack, nearly lost his balance and stumbled, giving the human a chance to get up. He regained balance and glared at the one who may have been a friend once. Thinking the tables have turned, the human continued to attack. Slashing the knife and hitting their mark a couple times, the human would seem to be doing better than the skeleton. However, their turn ended and Papyrus once again spoke, "Did you even consider the families the monsters _you_ murdered had? Everyone of those monster had families, homes, friends to go back to.". The skeleton shook his head, not really believing that they were listening, and hit his FIGHT button.

Papyrus brought up a colossal wall of bones and had it come up from under the human. To distract them, he also sent a few strays flying their way. The human dodged all but one of the strays, but was completely hit by the bone wall. Dropping their knife, gasping for air, trying but failing to reach for a magical food, they felt their HP drain quickly. They looked to Papyrus with dying eyes and attempt to grin a creepy smile, they would be back anyways. It wouldn't matter. Papyrus walked toward the human and spoke to them in their dying breath,

 _ **"That was for Undyne."**_

The human's red, glittering soul shattered once more.

 _ **A/N: Okay lemme see what I got here..**_

 _ **Sorry this took a while.. Who knew a completely pissed off, murderous Papyrus could be hard to write? Anyways, hope you liked it and it wasn't too crappy.**_


	3. Round 3

The human glared at the **GAME OVER** screen for a full ten seconds before hitting the **CONTINUE** button. They quickly appeared by a box and a four-pointed star that seemed to glowing a golden light. The human's head turned their head toward the left and peered down the beautiful corridor they have grown to hate. As assumed, there was a tall figure in the center of the middle part of the long hall. They took out their knife, and began walking forward. Red eyes; cold and emotionless.

The skeleton gazed at the small figure curiously, how did one so small; kill so many? He already avenged Undyne. His mentor.. His friend.. Now, he had to avenge Snowdin. His town. His home. The place where all his favorite childhood memories laid. Not to mention the dust of- His mind cried out for his fallen friends. But he had to keep a straight face, the last thing he needed was appear weak in front of his foe! As the human walked toward him, he prepared his words.

"Human.. you look as though you've _gone through hell and back_." The skeleton gave a short, dark laugh. "However! There is no reason to fear! I! The _GREAT_ Papyrus, _**shall send you off once more.**_ "

The skeleton conjured up several bones and sent them hurling toward the human. They began moving in a swift manner. The human jumped and ran, dodging some and hitting most. Wincing, the debate began once more, **ITEM** or **FIGHT**? Shaking their head, deciding their health wasn't too bad, they hit the **FIGHT** button, then proceeded to charge forward. The real knife glimmered as they leaped to the air and threw their knife down, aiming right for the skeleton's left socket.

Papyrus moved quickly to the left but still ended up getting hit, he hissed in pain before glaring at the real monster in front of him. The human smirked in return. Papyrus watched as the human made their way toward him once more, only this time on foot. Feet slapping against golden tiles, picking up the knife they threw, the human slashed the real knife at the tall skeleton. As his health dropped, his face turned stone. First they kill all his favorite things, people, and place, now they have nearly succeeded with him? No. Papyrus decided to weaken them and brought two large, pointed bones to his hands. One orange, one blue. The skeleton moved at an alarming pace and impaled them in the area where one's heart would be, to the wall with the blue bone. The human screeched in both horror and pain. Arching their back in pain and only bringing more unto themselves, the small human fought back tears and continued to scream.

 _Somewhere in a room not far away at all, a giant goat like monster was calmly working. This monster had tall, pointy horns, a lovely, royal purple cape, and golden armor that shined. He was simply watering the gorgeous yellow flowers that surrounded a purple and gold throne. It was obvious on who this monster was, King Asgore. King of all monsters, ex of the sweet Toriel, murderer of six souls and once father of two. These were his titles._

 _The king calmly walked around his pretty garden, making sure every flower got their share. Once he finished watering his flowers, he went and sat on his throne, and hummed a bittersweet song while drinking a cup of tea he had left out. Asgore was completely unaware of a raging battle between an mourning skeleton and a seemingly heartless killer. Completely unaware that the battle's victor would decide everyone's fates._

 _The king sipped on his tea._

The human screeched with pain, each time they stole a breath the blue bone would ensure pain. Papyrus hit them with the orange bone as though it was a club. His thoughts clouding his mind, "We never had to fight.." he mumbled. "If only you had solved some puzzles and ate some spaghetti with Sans and I.." his sockets grew dull, and he swung the bone-club again. The human shrieked with complete and utter despair. "but you had to kill them.. didn't you? Sans.. The dog guards..you just _had_ to. _"_ With sudden force, Papyrus yanked the human off the blue bone. They fell to the ground and hacked up blood. The skeleton had long pasted the line of caring so he simply allowed them to suffer. Noticing it was their turn, the human didn't even debate. Pressing **ITEM** , they decided to eat the . With health practically fulled, they stood rubbed their shoulders and remembered they were in the middle of a fight with a pissed skeleton as they were quickly pushed back down unto a layer of mini bones.

Papyrus mentally face palmed, the fight would have been over in a mere five minutes if he had just let them bleed to death. 'How annoying', he thought. The human pushed theirself up and sneered. The skeleton pressed his fight button and turned the human's soul blue. With the human's soul blue, Papyrus sent several bones toward them. With the human being out of touch with dodging, they hit nearly three-fourths of the hurling bones. Bones were sticking out where they shouldn't and blood was spilling as though it was supposed to. Scowling, they pulled out their knife, bolted toward a pillar near the skeleton and jumped. Pushing their feet off the column, they then used that same force to fly over the skeleton's head. Mid air, the real knife flew and just missed the skull. Cursing foul words in their head, the human sneered at the knife as their turn ended. The skeleton gave a dry chuckle at their failed attempt.

Papyrus then sighed, "We could have been friends.. You are aware of this, correct human?" Their sneer faded. How hard it was for the human to understand that this was the same monster that offered them spaghetti, this murderous being that now lived for their torture and despair. Quickly putting the sneer back on, the human shook their head. The skeleton hung his head and brought another gruesome attack to sight. He made bones fly at the human, some white, some orange. The human decided that they would just run through all the bones and then eat afterward. So while safe from the orange bone terror, all the white bones murdered their HP. Shaking, the human slapped the button where their food was held. After eating a steak shaped like Mettaton, they braced themself for more of Papyrus' fury.

The skeleton sped up his attacks, sending all three different colors at once toward the human. Stopping, dodging, moving. Their figure moved swiftly, but not swift enough. The steak was losing it's effect, and fast. They had started to vomit when Papyrus kicked them in the gut, making them hiss in pain. The human fell to the ground and attempted to get away. Yet, Papyrus refused, he attacked them again. This time, kicking them in the side. As the skeleton advanced, the human went into a panic and hit the **MERCY** button.

Papyrus suddenly froze, what?! The murderer... just attempted to spare me? No! his magic screeched. Do not trust them! The human also froze, why had they done that? They wanted Papyrus DEAD. Sparing him won't kill him.

Then, to the human's great surprise, Papyrus _spared_ them. He actually spared them, which meant a way out of this torturous hell! They quickly made a plan. Spare Papyrus, stab him when out of the fight, continue on genocide route. The human pressed the **MERCY** button gently, as though it would shatter if it was touched wrong.

"Come now human, are you not aware on how to greet a newly formed friend? Stand up and shake my hand." Papyrus said, now speaking softly.

They slowly, carefully stood and walked toward Papyrus. Reaching out and preparing for a hand shake, the human gave a small smile. The skeleton's hand was cold despite the gloves and it grasped their hand tightly. A bit _too_ tightly. The human's gaze snapped from the handshake to Papyrus in fear. It wasn't their plans falling into place.. it was _his_. Papyrus broke their hand and summoned nine bones to impale them from the ground up. He turned away from the gore and started to walk away.

As their **HP** drained quickly, the human called out. "S-s-sor-ry.." The skeleton turned around and replied, "Do not worry human.. you never have to say you're sorry to me. _**Because I go out of my way to make sure that you are.**_ " __and with that, Papyrus walked away. __

 _The only sound left in the golden was the sound of footsteps and a glass like shatter._

 ***Snowdin has been avenged.**

 _ **A/N: So.. I think this one was pretty good.. Eh. I like it.**_


	4. Round 4

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I've gotta say. I was tagged and so before we start, I'm going to name ten things about myself.**_

 _ **10: I'm female.**_

 _ **9: My eyes are a hazel green/brown that change on and off.**_

 _ **8: My age ends with -teen.**_

 _ **7: I play piano.**_

 _ **6: I love to dance in my favorite style, ballet. (Not that I can dance in another style... .)**_

 _ **5: I am an Aquarius.**_

 _ **4: My favorite color would have to be Blurple. (Blue + Purple)**_

 _ **3: I read, a lot. From hard core gore to "Oh, the places you'll go!" to fanfictions. Reasoning behind my name.**_

 _ **2: I have two siblings. A sister and a brother. I'm the oldest.**_

 _ **1: I'm an extreme night owl, and am proud to say so! :D**_

 _ **I'm not gonna tag anyone.. but if you wanna do it anyways, be my guest?**_

 _ **Now back to your regularly scheduled story.**_

 _The human marched around the screen, scorning their self for even thinking of apologizing. They killed everyone, why would Papyrus suddenly forgive them?_

The skeleton moved back to his spot, admiring the beautiful hall of gold. The roof of this fair corridor was decorated was pearls and rubies. Diamonds surrounded the windows of stained glass. The floors were waxed, shined, and seemed to sparkle as though it was made with glitter. He peeked at the sky blue jacket that was wrapped around his skeletal waist, and his sockets filled once more. His emotionless facade fell and he cried. Orange tears dropped to the ground and he grieved the many deaths. The human was taking an unusually long time to call their save point but he didn't notice just yet. His mind fueled his dark, sad thoughts.

 _A young Papyrus ran out into the snow, joy clear on his face. His brother followed, slow yet steady. Papyrus had yet to begin to train for a royal guard position and Sans had yet to discover the different timelines. So both boys were happy and that was all that had mattered. Papyrus discovered a large field up ahead and so he raced back to drag Sans in order to get the two of them there faster. Once they arrived, the skeleton children began laughed and played. Papyrus pushed snow into a wall like form and Sans used his magic to make a barrier parallel to his brother's. And so, a snowball fight formed. Back and forth, snow flew. Papyrus attempted to get an upper hand in the little war but his older brother had always seemed to know when where he was planning to attack. Sans smirked as he prepared to sneak to Papyrus's fort and find out his next plan. Moving stealthily, he peered at his brother. The small skeleton was plotting a big attack it seemed, so he retreated to his fort and waved a white flag high in the air. Papyrus's sockets looked and then lit up and he cheered, ran to Sans and hugged him tight. The young Sans smiled brightly, his sockets filled with a joy that would soon be dusted._

Current Papyrus cried. Why couldn't that moment last forever? Why did this human fall and ruin everything? Wait. His skull snapped up. Where was the human? He peer around, trying to see if a sneak attack was incoming.

Meanwhile the human continued.. to determine the methods to their madness. Several thoughts flew through their head and only half of them were rational. They shook their head. It was something new and something interesting and they had to see the end. Head spinning, thoughts draining, eyes returning to a dull shine much like the blade that was held tight.

 ***CONTINUE**

Papyrus felt the world spin and the timeline change as the human appeared once again for the- how many times had it been again? He could only remember the times when he killed for something. There were times in between.. possibly? Yes that sounded right. He peered down the hall as the human grinned an awful grin back. Papyrus snapped back to reality though he wished not to. He glared and they sneered back.

 _"Let us merely skip to the point, you awful being."_

Three clicks and the battle once again charged forward.

 ***FIGHT**

 ***FIGHT**

 ***ITEM**

 ***FIGHT**

 ***ITEM**

 ***SPARE?**

 ***DO NOT**

 ***FIGHT**

Itbecame a pattern, and it wasn't one like a puzzle therefore it wasn't entertaining.Papyrus got bored swiftly. He decided to change his fighting methods as the soul shattered once again.

The skeleton hide near one of the beginning pillars and waited for the human to return.

Said human was screeching as their hand made contact with the needed button. They fumed as their eyes made contact with the rather old wooden box and golden star like spark. Head turning, they looked at the middle of the hall. The middle where Papyrus normally stood, however he was not there. They moved slowly, surely, carefully.

Papyrus smirked and summoned a blue bone to each of his skeletal hands and rushed to the other side of the corridor in a swift, silent manner. Moving his skull is the slightest to watch the human look around. The human began to walk around the large pillars in a playful like way.

He prepped himself for when they came near his hiding spot and began to creep round it. The human began to get cautious and moved quicker, Papyrus nearly laughed aloud at the discomfort he was giving them.

 _Oh this was going to be lots of fun..._


End file.
